Two Cats, One Mission
by IchigoHatake
Summary: When Carla and Happy discover everyone from the guild missing, they discover a note saying they've been kidnapped by the bug king. Now, these two cats must work together to save their friends. Will they succeed? CarlaXHappy. All odd chapters written by Lilitraum. All even chapters written by me.
1. Chapter 1

A bright Monday morning has come in Fairy Hills and Carla had just risen up from her long sleep. As she woke up, she felt something different.  
"I feel strange like something is not right…" She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would. She then decided to check on her in her room, but to her surprise, she was not there.  
"That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…" The white cat then puts her small paw on her chin then shook her head, "No…Maybe Wendy is in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."

The white exceed then turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something cute to wear. Then she found a cute black dress, so she decided to go in a goth Lolita style. She slips her dainty feet in some black ballet flats, also she put a blood-red bow on her right ear. "I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wear this…haha…can't wait to see his face!"

Carla really loved teasing the male cat, because at some point, she liked the blue cat. The only problem is, she won't admit it to Happy for she is still too smug and selfish for love. Moments later, the white cat has finished dressing up and looking at herself in the mirror. "Alright, I just look perfect like always ! I'm ready to go!" Carla then flew towards the guild.

As she reached the guild she was surprised to see the guild empty. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath so Carla then approached the blue cat, who was alone. "Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"

"Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today!" Happy said as he lifted his head to face the mage, then gave a smile  
"I know… he cat, I'm always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla said as she gave a snob look and crossed her arms around her chest.

"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter in a table…"Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Carla felt annoyed but then she extended her hand to get the letter. Happy then handed the letter and looked at the white cat, teary eyed. "Tsk… stop crying he cat. It doesn't look good on you…Let me read the letter"

As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and read the letter.  
"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!" Carla read aloud then continued, "Signed by the Bug king… The bug king? Mhh who is that ?" She questioned.

Suddenly, one dark voice said, "Soo, you found the letter. Well it's too late anyway. We got the order to crush you." Happy turned to the main door and yelled "LOOK, Carla.. MONSTERS ".

Carla also turned, just to see two human-sized Lizards blocking the door. One of them started to talk. "Well, it's too late anyway. You can't save your friends. They are just food for the king"

Happy yelled again, but this time it surprised Carla what he said, "TELL US, what did you do to Natsu and the others?!" The two lizards just laugh. "HAHA, or else what? You stupid little cat, we will never tell you, and now it's time that we squish you like vermin! ".

With that, the two lizards turned towards Carla, ready to attack. But she didn't move away. A smug smile crept on her lips and she folded her arms over her chest. "Oh, I'm scared…,"Carla said in a sarcastic voice. She opened a small box and bowed some golden dust at the lizards. A moment later, they are gone, replaced by two tiny maggots on the ground. Happy looked confused and asked, "What.. how ?"

Carla just brushed her cute dress and answered, "Transformation dust, he cat, something I got from Wendy." Then, she slowly walked to the two tiny maggots. One was wiggling with his body, trying to crawl away and escape. The other one was yelling in a very high voice, angry. It was attacking one of Carla's feet, but because of its minuscule size, it only felt like a poke. Carla bent down to have a better look and said, "I've always hated bugs."


	2. Chapter 2

Carla brushed off her fur, little bits of dirt covering her from when she'd ruffed around with those giant bug minions. She stuck her tongue out in disgust as a cloud of dust came flying off her fur.

"What do we do?!" asked Happy worriedly. "And where is this bug king guy?"

Carla sighed in frustration, flicking Happy's forehead. "I don't know! We'll need to get some information on this bug king."

"But all the town wizards are gone," replied Happy sadly. "Who would we ask?"

Carla smirked and gave a thumbs up. "I know people. Just follow me, cat. We'll get that information."

Happy nodded and followed after Carla, trying not to think of his wizard friends too much. The more he thought about them, the more worried and panicky he got. What was happening to them right now?

At the bug King's lair

"Help us!" cried Lucy who was currently crowded in a dungeon with Natsu, Grey, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy. The others had been placed in different cells.

Lucy shrieked as a bug crawled up her foot. She cried as she shook it off, crushing it with her foot.

"Screaming isn't going to help," sighed Erza. "We have to find a way out ourselves.

"But how?" asked Natsu, getting frustrated. "This cell is magic proof!"

Natsu threw a small fire ball at the bars which quickly was absorbed. Her growled and mumbled something under his breath, feeling useless since there was nothing he could do.

"Just chill out!" Grey yelled at his rival. "Freaking out and getting angry isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to calm down and think of a plan."

"Grey's right!" said Juvia, blushing as she sat by his side.

Wendy just sat in the corner, tears in her eyes. "I just want to know what happened to Carla..."

"Yeah!" agreed Natsu. "And where's Happy?!"

Lucy looked over at them, eyes hopeful. "Do you think they're free?! Maybe they could save us!"

"I sure hope so," answered Natsu. "Otherwise, I think we're stuck in here.

Back with Carla and Happy.

"Where are we going?" whined Happy, flying beside Carla. "My wings are getting tired."

"Shut up, he-cat," hissed Carla, about to hit him. "Just follow me. We're almost here."

"But I'm hungry and tired!" Happy complained.

Carla finally lost her patience, hitting the top of Happy's head. "Do you want to save your friends or not?! I can't believe you! Don't you care at all?!"

Happy sighed, looking sad. "Sorry. You're right. I just hope Natsu's okay."

"We're here!" cheered Carla, pointing to an old building.

"Isn't that abandoned?" asked Happy, staring blankly at the dilapidated building.

"Nope," answered Carla, smiling. "A friend of mine happens to live here. She's a psychic. I'm sure she can show us the way to find our friends."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Happy nervously. "That building looks haunted."

Carla rolled her eyes and pushed Happy forward. "Oh, come on! Be a man for _once_ in your life! It's just a building."

Happy gulped as he tucked in his wings, walking up to the building door. Carla followed after him, looking impatient.

"Open the door already!" she commanded him.

"But what if there are ghosts and cobwebs and monsters?!" cried Happy, taking hold of Carla's leg. "I'm scared!"

"You really are one pathetic cat," Carla huffed, trying to shake him off her leg. He held tight though.

Carla sighed and stepped forward, dragging Happy along with her. She took hold of the door handle, turning it and pulling the door open. Happy shivered as he looked inside. There _were_ many cobwebs and the house had an eerie feel, but Happy didn't see any ghosts or monsters. At least not yet.

"Get off of my leg now!" Carla yelled at him, fed up with his childish antics.

Happy detached himself from her leg and stood shakily on his feet, still afraid of what may lurk inside this creepy house.

"M-Maybe I should j-just wait outside," Happy stuttered, not daring to move an inch further.

"You're being ridiculous!" Carla scolded him. grabbing his wrist and jerking him forward. "Now come on!"

"I don't want to!" screamed Happy, trying to escape Carla's grasp, but her grip was too tight.

Carla let go of his wrist, instead taking hold of his tail as she dragged him behind her, looking around the house for her friend. Happy's claws, scratched against the wooden floor as he tried to escape.

"Bernice?! Are you here?!" Carla called out, peeking into another room.

"Upstairs!" a raspy voice called.

Happy yelled in fear. "She sounds like a witch! Please don't take me upstairs!"

Carla bonked him on the head again. "You really are a pathetic excuse for a cat. You have nine lives, yes? There's nothing to be scared of then!"

"Yes there is!" cried Happy. "She could curse us or kill us nine times over! I'm too young to die!"

"This is my friend you're talking about," Carla reminded him, glaring. "I think I know her well enough to say she won't do _anything_, okay?"

Happy still looked unsure, tears running down his face. "Will you hold my hand?"

"What a ridiculous request!" snarled Carla letting go of his tail and kicking him aside. "No way!"

"Please?" begged Happy, eyes still teary. "I promise to be brave."

"You really are ridiculous," sighed Carla, shaking her head. "But I suppose I could...take your hand just once."

"Yay!" cheered Happy, wiping his tears and taking Carla's paw.

Carla just hissed, turning her head away from him. "Alright. Let's hurry upstairs then. Bernice is a very impatient person."

"Alright," Happy agreed, nodding and looking very brave all of the sudden. "Let's go!"

The two cats, raced up the stairs, which spiralled around. As they reached the top, they came to face a large, wooden door, strange signs carved into it. Neither Happy nor Carla could understand what it said, but Happy felt a chill run down his fine as he looked at it. He shook it off, feeling braver now that he'd taken Carla's paw.

Carla used her free paw to knock on the door, the sound echoing through the house.

"Come in," the raspy voice called out.

Happy took a deep breath, trying not to let fear get the best of him. He followed Carla as she pushed her way into the room. Happy gasped. The room was filled with papers and weird-looking books. Strange red markings were painted across the walls. The only thing stranger than this room was the person who lived within it.

The woman who must be Bernice sat in a twisted wooden chair. Her hair was a tangled mix of grey and white. She wore a long cloak that covered most of her body. It was hard to see, but Happy could make it her face, which was wrinkled, but didn't look too horrible. There was an eye patch that covered her right eye though.

"Hello, Carla," greeted Bernice in her raspy voice. "What brings you here today? And who's your little friend? Would you like me to check your compatibility?"

"No!" cried Carla, blushing and releasing Hapy's hand. "This is Happy. We came here because our friends were kidnapped. We were hoping you could track them."

"Do you know who there kidnapper is?" asked Bernice, uncovering a crystal ball from the mess of papers at her desk.

"All we know is someone called the Bug King has them," Carla answered.

"Do you have something that may belong to this Bug King?" asked Bernice, taking out a piece of cloth and polishing the ball.

Carla took out the note they'd received from the Bug King and passed it onto Bernice. Bernice quickly examined it, then nodded, handing it back to Carla.

"I believe I can help you," confirmed Bernice. "It'll cost you though."


End file.
